dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BattleGames1/A Zero Hour FanFiction Question I Need Answered ASAP
To whom it may concern and to those who know the comic storyline as well as any other DC storyline, I (and a buddy of mine) plan on writing a giant crossover fanfiction story featuring many video game, movie, book, anime and TV characters and their universes that features elements of Zero Hour (among other inspirations - the works of Lovecraft, for example). As far as I've read in the 1990s story, Parallax (Hal Jordan) has created the entropy wave so that it erases eras of history from both the beginning and the end working its way towards the 20th century - and this entropy wave is detected by time travelers and other such people or deities with time-altering powers. In my fanfic story, something like this happens albeit done by a different hand (creative license there) but it involves more than one fictional universe (ditto) and this is where the trouble I think begins. So the questions I want answered so things can be fully understood: *Suppose the entropy wave consumed these fictional universes doing the same thing as in the story - going from the beginning and end of time and converging towards a central time period/era. There are a couple of fictional universes that I am having trouble with in regards to this actually working: **the LotR universe - I want to keep Gandalf in the story but he was born well before the events of both The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings so if the period of history he was born in disappears does he too? **the Power Rangers Universe (from Mighty Morphin' to Megaforce/Super Megaforce) - the Zero Hour storyline specifically has the entropy wave converging on the 20th century but the timeline of the Power Rangers extends from the 1990s (from Mighty Morphin' to Lost Galaxy) to the 3000s (Time Force); of course the main Time Force team disappear like the time-displaced heroes in the comic (except for Wesley Collins and Eric Myers) but the teams from Mighty Morphin' to Lost Galaxy and SPD I am worried about since the entropy wave will close in on 2014 (the time of the Megaforce/Super Megaforce Rangers, 11 years before SPD). Can an entropy wave like in the story simply close on a specific time period without any of the Rangers from the period of the 1990s-2025 being erased or does it have to be a specific concrete era like the 21st century? Note: This question can probably extend to most other universes I am using in the story where characters I want to use were born in the 20th century but they have lived on into the 21st century e.g. Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men universe, etc. *How fast do the entropy waves travel and how are they detected? Many of the universe that are/will be consumed by it (while certain characters from within them are rescued by the man in the blue box - another creative license) in my fanfic are not very time-sensitive, have little experience in time-travel or have access to temporal technologies unlike Waverider and the Linear Men so how long will they have to to combat the entropy wave before it consumes them the madman in a blue box saves them - again I take creative license for him surviving these entropy waves with a little 'assistance')? Those are all the questions I can think of I'm afraid. Any elaboration of details you need, just ask me and I'll try as best as I can. I hope you all can understand what I am asking here. [[Category:Blog posts]